Different
by Andromeda Luna
Summary: "I just want to help you, Percy." Percy's a mute and Annabeth is the girlfriend of the popular jock. They meet and well, fall in love. Their story is different, though and so is their love. So, strong that it could withstand anything. Join them in their quest to find out how much they mean to each other. AU.
1. The Beginning

**AN: Warning my friends, I made and finished the plot in my head and I must say I might get a mob of people after me for this. :) I'm sorry if this is short but it is is like the epilogue of some sorts. Hi Andie, you creeper.**

**Disclaimer: I am not an old human being. Truly.**

**_1. The Start_**

Annabeth POV:

My name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase.

It was the first day of my junior year. My best friend is Thalia Grace. My boyfriend is Luke Castellan. I am the eldest in my family and I have two younger brothers.

My life was fine, maybe predictable at times and sometimes, it seemed as though it was though I lived in a time loop. There was nothing that changed my life tremendously. Maybe I liked it that way. And maybe I didn't. But I was finally about to find out. And it started when I met him.

I made my way through the crowd, heading towards my locker. 213. When I got there, I placed my bag inside and leaned against it, watching as the hallways emptied, as everyone made their ways to their classes.

A few minutes before class started, a black-clad figure bumped into me. He had black hair and sparkling green eyes which contrasted with his pale skin.

"I'm sorry." he wrote on a black notebook I just realized he was holding. He seemed to be in a hurry.

I smiled brightly at him.

"It's okay! Hi, my name is Annabeth. What's yours?" I said.

He stared at me numbly for a second before replying, "Percy. Percy Jackson." he wrote.

I stuck out my hand but he only stared at it, his face void of any emotion.

"Why? Whats wrong?"

He froze before turning away as though he wanted to run away but I stopped him, grabbing his arm which forced the sleeve of his hoodie to ride up.

I stepped back shocked as I saw what was on his arm. Black marks on his pale skin stood out from his skin. After a while, I realized the marks formed a word. Worthless.

I blinked. It looked like someone carved the word using a knife then rubbed ink in it.

A paper was shoved by Percy in front of my face. "That's exactly what they did."

I looked up and realized I thought aloud. I stared at his beautiful, green eyes. Only then, I realized how much pain and loss was right underneath the surface, but no one cared enough to notice.

"Take off your hoodie." I demanded. He took a step back, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I just want to help you Percy." I said my voice kinder and softer now.

His guarded expression disappeared and he stepped forward cautiously, removing his hoodie.

I looked closer at his arm and realized that there were tons of words:

_Piece of Crap._

_Worthless._

_Stupid._

_Fag._

_Dumb._

_Nothing._

_Just kill yourself._

_A WASTE OF SPACE._

_A MISTAKE._

I blinked. Wow. His eyes were downcast as I inspected his arms. I couldn't help but think that he didn't deserve all this. Anyone with a heart would. He seemed so innocent and kind.

"They're permanent. Like tattoos." he wrote, his hands shaking. His hand movements as he wrote were graceful , even though he looked terrible.

I pulled him closer to me and pulled him into an embrace. Both our eyes were watering at the edges. I could feel his thin figure shake as he sobbed into my shoulder. I looked at him. He was taller than me. Handsome, without a doubt and his hair perfectly messy.

He pulled away and wiped away his tears. "I'm sorry I caused you trouble. You should go to class or you'll be late. I have to go." he wrote. His hand hovered over the page as though he wanted to write something else, but he just gave me one last nod and ran away.

And as he passed by me in a blur, I knew something. And that was that whoever this guy was. I would protect him. No matter what it takes.

A bunch of jocks passed by me, racing towards Percy. My eyes widened as they dragged him down the hall. What would they do to him? And now I was worried. For someone I just met which was new for me.

This Percy Jackson had something in him... that did something to me. That made me feel something for him. And I'm still trying to find out what.

-HAI!-

I sat on my usual seat in the cafeteria and turned to my best friend, Thalia as she was flinging her food towards the hipster table. I grabbed her hand and forced it down on the table.

"Be nice, Thals." I sighed and apologized to the egg-covered hippies.

She shrugged and leaned back. "I'm bored."

I bit my sandwich. "Thals, do you know any Percy Jackson in school?"

She frowned and gave me a look. "...Yes. Why?"

I sipped my orange juice. "I met him awhile ago."

Her eyebrows went up into her hair. "Well, if that's the case. Just to let you know, he doesn't talk much. Writes in a notebook,bullied since he was a kid and the loner of the school, pretty much. But, you know he's cute." She gave me another look. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't know him at all. Why don't I know him?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Stays in the shadows and tries to not stand out most of the time. Even wears black."

I nodded and the rest of the lunch passed quietly, well as quiet as it could be in a cafeteria full of hungry and bored teenagers.

Luke came to me at the end of lunch. He smiled at me. He really was a nice person, he never hit me or got mad at me. He's a perfect boyfriend.

"Hey! How was your day?"

I smiled and replied and had small talk with him until the bell rang and I had to go to class.

But the whole time, my thoughts were with a certain green-eyed beauty.

**_AN: Sigh. Another story. To ruin my life. Well... Did you like? Review!? The next one will be longer. I Promise. Hope you liked it! I did. :)_**

**_-Luna._**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I have camp from April 8-13 so I'm gonna post this before April 8. My summer is really hectic so I'm sorry if my updates are slow. ;(( Well, thanks for reading and everything! I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh and the person who reviewed... Right, sorry. Prologue. Got a bit mixed up there. Sorry. Sheepishly grins and scratches head. Oh and thank you for that compliment. I wanna hug you. Mwah.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy. Annabeth does. ;)

**_2. Witness_**

Annabeth liked reading about adventures. Not necessarily living in one. But here she was, following this 'Percy Jackson' home. He walked with his friend- more of the only person he was actually acquainted with- , Nico di Angelo.

He was dressed like Percy, in black and the two would be identical if Percy was not taller and if Nico had green eyes.

She watched as Nico asked Percy about his day while Percy simply nodded or shook his head. They must have trusted each other very much because they walked close to each other, like they were protecting the other.

She suddenly felt sort of jealous that Nico was that close with Percy. While she barely knew the guy. And this only intrigued her more.

As they rounded the corner, she quickened her pace to catch up with them. She turned the corner, while running.

Something felt wrong. Really wrong.

She surged forward, running past everyone. She could see it now.

Percy was being beat up by their school's soccer team. They placed well-aimed punches and kicks on his body as he thrashed wildly on the ground.

A couple of guys were holding back Nico, with his eyes wide and his body desperately trying to break free from their grasp. His eyes were rimmed with tears.

"Let him go! He's never done anything to you! Just. Let. Him. Go." Nico screamed.

One of the guys who was kicking Percy turned to Nico and sneered.

"What do you want, you little fag? To let your boyfriend go? Well..." he paused dramatically and grabbed Percy's face and brought it inches to Nico's. Percy's face was bloody and his eyes were staring wide-eyed at Nico. "Maybe I don't want to. Besides, he's pretty."

Nico growled menacingly and struggled harder. "Don't you dare touch him."

The soccer player threw Percy to the ground and stepped on his back. He smirked at Nico. "Or what?"

Nico growled and lunged at him. He tore free from their grip and barreled into him.

"Or this." he snapped and beat him until he was on the street.

The other members of the soccer team glanced at their fellow teammate and tore down the street, trying to run from the scene. Nico kept on going, punching and kicking and screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Why does everyone have to do that?" he screamed tears running down his face, "Why can't he have a break? Why can't anyone leave him alone? He's gone through so much and you people are just making it worse! What? Do you enjoy seeing him cower and break? Seeing him lost? Don't you people have any hearts?" he exhaled harshly and blinked.

He looked around him at the crowd that had formed and narrowed his eyes at them. He turned and saw Percy on the ground, motionless and probably unconscious. Nico kneeled down and brought Percy into his arms, bridal-style.

He glared at everyone around him. "Well? Move!" he growled and walked away, carrying Percy in his arms.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and I felt my eyes water. What did Percy do to deserve this? To get beaten up and hated by nearly everyone he knew?

I turned away from where Nico beat up the soccer player and closed my eyes tightly, willing silently for the tears to not fall. What had just happened?

I wanted to protect him. From everything. From everyone that would want to hurt him. But how? And that was the start of my adventure into the depths of romance and loss.

**AN: okay. I lied. This isn't as long as the other one. I'm sorry. I'm just... Weird right now. Please review and everything! Flames are accepted anPali might not update in a while! And no nico isn't really gay... Just that he's really protective of Percy cause he's like his big brother and he hates seeing him get hurt. ;)**

**-Luna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back! Ok so I know this is soooo late and I'm sorry. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read! This is my last update for a while and I'll try to update as fast as possible because this time, I have math classes from Monday to Saturday! I hate math. Thank you to: ElmoDaHorse,ShineForMe8012 ,everett2 ,Senior Scribe69 88Cupid'sChokehold88,PercyJacksonObsession,alyaJac kson,CelestialBronzeParazonium! Yeah. **

**BTW, words that are bold are what Percy is writing. **

**Songs I'm listening to: Terrible Things by Mayday Parade, 22 by Taylor Swift, Titanium by David Guetta and P!ATD songs.**

**Disclaimer: I so don't own PJO.**

_**3. Cuddle**_

I made my way to my house hurriedly. My eyes still stung with tears from what I saw. It was already sunset, purple and orange was strewn across the sky as I kept my head down. This whole week sucked so far. As I turned the last corner, my phone rang. I glanced at it and the coldness I felt was replaced by a rush of warmth. It was from Luke.

_Hey Annabeth! How are you? You seemed a little off today, wanna talk about it? Love you! -Luke._

_It's nothing major. Just a lotttt of homework. And too little time. You know? Anyways, see you in school, Luke! Love you too!_

_-Annabeth._

I replied happily, it felt good to be cared about, you know? Luke was the best boyfriend I could ever have. But now... I was asking myself what exactly were my feelings for Percy.

Would I date him? Would it be like a sibling-relationship? Would I consider giving everything up for him? Would I be able to do that?

I don't know.

With Luke, the future is so... clear and expected, you know?

I had plans.

For a job. For a house and for practically everything. Like how we could handle a long distance relationship...

But with Percy, I don't know what our future together would be like, I mean how would my future be like? Would we date? Break up? Would I lose it because he wouldn't be able to talk to me or ask about my day? But there's just something different inside of him, that I yearn for.

"I-I guess I would..." I whispered to myself silently as I came to a stop in front of my house. And my conclusion that night, even though it would lead to many complications, was that I was in love.

With Luke... And with Percy.

**-Hey.-**

"Crap." I muttered as I tore my way through the crowd. It was the second Monday of school and the bullies were starting what did that mean?

_Percy-bashing time._

A crowd was forming around two people: Percy and Andrew, one of the jocks who picked on Percy regularly. I stood frozen to my spot as I watched in shock.

Percy was... _Fighting?_ Yes. He was.

His face was void of any emotion as he countered Andrew's attacks. His movements were fluid and he was nimble, quicker and he was smarter. He aimed a kick at Andrew's midsection and Andrew cursed and fell to the ground.

He groaned as Percy got his black bag from the ground and walked away calmly. I looked around me and everyone had the same expression on their faces. Shock, wonder and fear. I guess he didn't fight back often. I shook myself from the trance and chased after Percy.

"Percy!" I called and he turned gracefully, but stiffly and full of weariness as though I was just someone who wanted to beat him up. But when he saw who I was, his face broke into a goofy grin and he hugged me. I laughed and sighed inwardly at the warmth that he was emitting. It felt so right to be in his arms.

_What was I saying? I'm dating LUKE! _

_"Do you really want to?" asked a voice in my messed up imagination. _

_Damn. I'm SO going insane._

He pulled away and raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, I understood the meaning.

**Did you see that?**

I nodded. He sighed and nodded.

**Okay.**

"Do you always fight back?" I asked and he shook his head.

**No, only when I'm in a bad mood. I'm a chill kind of guy,Actually. **

I laughed lightly and we continued to talk like that. Just the two of us. And I learned more about him. But more of his favorites and hobbies, not his past. And with every passing minute, I fell in love with him even more.

Finally, I asked him the questions that've been bugging me ever since I followed him.

"How do you know Nico? Why don't you talk? Why does everyone like picking on you?" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand.

"Sorry..." I whispered. "I didn't mean to pry-" I started to get up but two strong arms encircled my waist and I blushed a deep shade of red. "Percy?" I asked softly.

I looked hesitantly into his beautiful, sea-green eyes. And his reply was right there.

**I'll tell you my past. Just let me know you more. I want to understand you first.**

I nodded and melted into his arms. The two of us immersed in love and warmth and comfort.

"Agreed." I whispered. "But right now, let's just cuddle, shall we?"

'What about Luke?' asked Percy's eyes, which were boring into mine.

I grinned lazily at him.

"It's just you and me right now, okay?" I whispered and Percy nodded after a while.

**Okay.**

I felt relief flood through me, with Percy's arms around me.

"What about Luke?" a voice repeated Percy's words in my head.

"Shut up." I muttered.

**AN: That took me quite a long time to write. Well, here is the 3rd chapter! Enjoy and R&R! I'll update in a day or so.**

**Love, Luna!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm back! Yay! Did you know it was my birthday on April 11? No?... Well, this is a somewhat short chapter, so yeah. Oh, and thank you to:**

**-Codex**

**-allen r**

**-everett2**

**-Kay Skie**

**-MegJackson**

**-MissunderstoodPoet5**

**-blankslate37**

**-laoibhseferry**

**Now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Honestly! Why are my clothes out on the street!... Yeah.**

_**4. Warning**_

I skipped my way to my usual table for lunch and sat besides Thalia. She looked at me pointedly but I just stared at her blankly, not getting what she wanted to tell me.

"What?" I asked her, confused. Everyone was doing that to me today. What on earth happened here?

She shook her head, "It's nothing." she muttered.

I finished my food silently and happily, not noticing everyone talking, whispering and looking at me.

Why were they staring? I think that it would be a tad bit obvious by now. Because I, Annabeth Chase, the girlfriend of the most popular guy in school ,was hanging out with Percy Jackson. The least popular guy and the loner in school.

And rumor was... she was in love with them both.

**_-Logan Lerman is mine-_**

I crossed the hallway, making my way towards the spot where I talked with Percy the day before. I sat down, indian-style on the floor, waiting for Percy to come. I hummed silently to myself as I waited for Percy.

I spotted a black figure coming towards me and I shot up from my position on the floor.

"Percy! Is that y-" I was cut off by the figure, turning around to meet my gaze.

He had dark brown eyes. Oops. I waved at him, sheepishly.

"Hey, Nico..." I called. He raised an eyebrow at me, but came nearer anyway. I stepped back cautiously at his intense stare. They seemed to analyze me and see right through my soul. Creepy. They reminded me of Percy's eyes.

Well, sort of. They looked totally different with Percy's green and vibrant eyes and Nico with his brown and intense eyes. But they held the same raw emotions and feelings. Cold, yes. But not the bad kind. More of the "cold" that someone got from pain, loss and suffering.

I stared at him. "What?" I exclaimed.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and tilted his head to the side and sighed.

"Don't hurt him." he states simply.

"I won't hur-"

"Really?" he scoffed, "He's heard that same promise/vow or whatever you wish to call it, a million times. From millions of different people. And only two people have kept it. Really? You won't hurt him?"

I stepped back again as I registered what he asked of me... Well, I didn't WANT to hurt Percy. But things happen. I'll just have to try.

I meet Nico's gaze and my voice cracks a little as I speak, "I'll try my best, not to hurt him." I say.

I bite my lip because I hate making promises. Promises are meant to be broken after all, but a tiny voice in my head scoffed. "They are also meant to be kept." it scolded at my pessimism

He stares at me for a while before nodding.

"Okay, fine. I believe you. But remember this, Percy's life is surrounded by pain, loss and suffering. Please, just don't take the few things he has left." he sighed. "I should get going, Annabeth. Just remember what I told you."

I nod. "Okay... Nico? What happened to Percy? That... Made him like that?"

Nico ran a hand through his messy,black hair. "It's not my place to tell you that. If you're really curious, just ask Percy yourself." He waved at her. "See you, Annie."

I buried my face in my hands. "Idontwanttohurthim. Idontwanttohurthim. . ..." I mutter to myself.

But what if I do? What if I hurt him?

I sink to the ground, with my back to the wall and groan. "I won't be able to forgive myself if I hurt him..." I mutter to myself , "I love you so much, Perce...I'm just figuring out a way for me to show it to you."

**AN: Lovely! I made a chapter! Hearts everywhere! Enjoy and don't forget to review! I just love reviews! Oh and thank you for those who reviewed! ... I sound so awkward. It's impossible. Why is Adele playing in my room? What song is that? Da heck. Well, bye! Love you all! And I will promise to make the next chapter longer! Remember! Promises are meant to be kept! Ha. Lol!**

**-Love, Luna**.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and said I should update and that they liked my story! I feel so touched. By The way, I usually add things to old chapters to improve them, mostly right after I post them or if I see a mistake. Just saying.**


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Okay. I know. Kill me. Sue me. I am terribly sorry. I'll try harder, but you know how tired I am after a day of math for 10 hours?! Very. Any suggestions are welcome and again I'm sorry for how short and filler this chapter is. It's annoying. I just want to slap myself with a dead fish. Ughhhhh. Well, enjoy!

's house

Annabeth opened the door carefully and closed it behind her. She was in Thalia's house. Apparently, there was something important that Thalia had to tell her.

For the whole week, everyone had been doing that to her. The awkwardness and the silent questioning had been experienced by Annabeth for the past week. She was seriously confused.

She had already told Percy about her past, but there was really nothing to tell. She had a mother, a father and a few annoying brothers and nothing really stood out.

Percy would show her his story in "story" form. Meaning, he would write it down like a book.

She was scared to know. I mean, Percy and his scars jut screamed horrible, painful and abusive childhood.

She crept her way up the stairs and turned to Thalia's door. She opened it silently and sat down on Thalia's bed.

"Thalia!" she called and se heard a noise from inside the bathroom. " Thalia, I'm here already! I'll just be here!"

Even more noise.

She shrugged and waited for a while.

"It won't hurt.."she murmured.

She heard Thalia come out from the bathroom and she opened her eyes.

Thalia was standing there with a disapproving look plastered on her face. "Who are you going to choose?"

"What?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Percy or Luke, Annabeth. You can't have both."

"..."

"..."

"...Give me some time to think about that."

"It's freaking PROM in -I don't know-a month? End it before all of you get hurt."

"I love them both."

"Then who do you like?"

"Both."

"..."

"..."

"... Please make a decision, Annie. It's for the best."

Thalia stood and led me down the stairs. And out the front door.

She hugged me and whispered in my ear, "I'd like it if you'd choose Luke though. He's good for you."

I waved and walked away without a word. Her words making it seem like I was carrying the weight of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I made this chapter long to make up for well, EVERYTHING! Lovely! I am so sorry! I promise to update faster, like two to three days, I guess. And this is quite long because this is supposed to include Percy's "story". Thank you especially to:**

**-anonymous-cognito-enigma **

**She is Awesome and your argument is invalid. :DDD**

**I seriously love you bro! This chapter is dedicated to you, anonymous-cognito-enigma! **

**Well, sort of long AN...**

**Warning!: Sort of rape scene. Not really. Nothing descriptive. Like don't bail on me now. I didn't put any scene here. But sort of a warning for people who are put off by the mention of rape. **

**Now, On to The Story!**

_**6. Percy's story**_

I tapped my pen against the desk, my foot against the floor and if my teacher was sleeping I would have been banging my head on the wall.

I was growing impatient with every minute. It was my last period and Percy told me he was going to give me his story by then.

I resisted the urge to knock out everyone in the room and make a run for it.

It was just a minute left.

A minute left till Percy would bare his soul to me. Let me know him more. Understand him.

The bell rang and I bolted out of the room. I had to get there. Had to find him. I turned the corner and saw Percy. His hair was as unruly as ever and his clothes were as black as night.

"Percy!" I called.

He turned and I had to take a few uncertain steps back. His posture was slumped and his eyes were hollow. Hollow. Empty. They portrayed no emotion and it scared me more than ever. It would have been less scarier if he had at least portray-I don't know- pain? But the emptiness... a dark feeling overwhelmed her.

Why was Percy building up this facade? I've noticed whenever we were alone, he would open up. But in public, he would fade away. Like he was ashamed or like he just wanted to disappear.

I waved at him, taking a few steps forward.

He managed a small wave and a smile in greeting. He came towards me and placed a sea-green notebook the size of my pocket in my palm. He showed me a paper.

"Read it alone. Don't show it to anyone. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

He showed me another paper.

"I trust you."

I nodded wordlessly and hesitated for a moment before hugging Percy.

"Thanks for trusting me, Percy. But... how bad is it?"

His blank facade faltered for a moment before returning.

He paused before writing on his forearm.

"That's for you to decide."

I hugged Percy and his mask broke and for a moment, I had the real Percy. The one that was probably the strongest and nicest person I've ever known. The one you could trust in. I reveled in his warmth for a while before pulling away.

"I'll text you when I finish reading it, Okay?"

He nodded and stuffed one of his hands back into his pockets and used the other to wave back at me.

Bye.

-/-

I eyes the notebook warily and buried my face in my pillow.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

This was his private life. His life behind locked doors. I didn't exactly feel like reading it.

But Percy said to...

I opened the notebook, taking off the numerous rubber bands that barely held it together.

I flipped it open to the first page and started to read.

(I'm writing down Percy's whole story here already so the remaining part of the chapter is the whole story then Annabeth's reaction.)

August 18, 1995

Today is my birthday and my mon gave this to me as a present. He told me to write in it and because I loved writing as much as she did, this might just be my favorite birthday present.

-/-

Percy POV

I smiled up at my mom and hugged her. "Thanks for the best birthday ever, Mom!"

She grinned down at me and winked. "You haven't seen anything yet, little one."

"Really?"

"Yup. But that's for the years to come. Okay? Oh. And today I have a nigh shift. Gabe is staying with you tonight, honey. I'm really sorry, but Mommy needs to work, right?"

I pouted for a while before nodding.

If I wanted to have a good life, I'll be nice to Mommy.

I hugged her again, "Bye, Mommy! Come home faster!"

-/-

I struggled against my stepfather. His eyes were dark and livid and his stench overpowered my sense of smell. I gagged and he clapped his meaty hand on my mouth.

My eyes widened as his over hand started to roam my body. I screamed and thrashed around, but he was stronger than me.

I pushed him really hard and he stumbled. I made a dash for my door when I felt someone ...hit me where no one has ever hit me.I turned and stumbled, surprised.

Gabe glared at me, his hand up and ready to hit me again.

"Don't try to run. Don't try to escape. Don't even try to tell anyone! Or It'll mean bad news for your mother and all your other puny friends. What was her name? Oh, right. Calypso. Do what I say and no one will get hurt." a manic smile stretched over his face. "Except you."

I nodded numbly and Gabe gave me a triumphant grin before grabbing me. He smashed his lips onto mine and ran his hand down my side.

He whispered softly into my ear, "This is MY birthday present to you. Your first kiss and everything. I will ALWAYS be your first. You belong to me."

I gritted my teeth angrily. This was wrong. I was being raped by my stepfather.

This was sick. But if I didn't do this, then the people I love most in the world will suffer as well.

I hate him. I hate the world. I just hate... THIS.

I opened my eyes and wrapped my hands around my bare body. He was gone. I clenched my eyes together again, not being able to bear the act that I wasn't a virgin. That my first kiss was taken by him too. I felt so...dirty.

I raced towards the shower, tears streaming down my face. I scrubbed every inch of my body, but nothing was working. I wanted to wash it away. I just wanted to wash the sick feeling that my stepfather gave me, away.

-/-

This has been going on for years now. I'm now 19. My mother is dead. And it's all my fault. I came to her one day. Asking her to help me. I just kept saying that.

Help me. Help me. Help... Please. Help me. Help me. Help me.

She told me to tell her what the problem was but I never brought myself to.

She grew worried and asked Gabe if anything had happened to me.

That night he hit me. He bruised me and laughed at me, saying that all I say, all i do, will bring pain and suffering to others. And he strangled me. And tried to drown me.

His favorite games were to see me break. To see how much longer I could move with all my injuries. To see how long I could hold my breath.

My mom was dead the next day.

He's arrested, now. But he still haunts me. I can feel him at night. Tearing off my clothes, leaving marks. It's as I've gone insane. Everyone can see the bruises. They laugh about it. Tease me about my weakness. I've never told anyone except for you and Nico, Annabeth.

No one.

It started to get worse, the bullying I mean. Thy hit me now. But after a while they grew bored and decided to give me something permanent. They gave me the permanent tattoos that you saw the day we met. The original was Gabe's. It was in my back. You didn't see it. You know what it says?

"There is no Perseus Jackson."

And maybe it's true and it's all his fault. I don't talk because of what he told me. I bring pain to whoever I associate myself with. I put myself away from everyone except you and Nico. You two are very persistent, but also because it was like I had to. I was drawn to both of you.

I like you as more than a friend. But... it's like you're too good for me, you know? You deserve Luke. He's good for you. He can bring you around the world. He can help you fulfill your dreams about becoming an architect.

I can only burden you. I let you know all this because I trust you. And I trust you to make the right decision.

So there, that's my story. My stepfather raped me and used me and tortured me. People tease me for it. My mom died because of me. I live in foster homes and mostly, on the street. Messed up life isn't it?

Don't feel bad for me. What's past is past. I can't change that. But one can always decide where to go from there.

-Percy Jackson

PS. You're always going to be my first and last love.

-/-

Annabeth was speechless. She stared at the notebook, a terrified expression on her face. She started to sob.

Percy. Her Percy? Why? He didn't deserve this. And to be fine with it? That was probably the bravest thing she had ever known.

Annabeth fumbled to get her phone and scooped it up. She hastily dialed Percy's number.

"Percy... I love you. I'm just saying this because it's like no one has said that to you in a while."

There was silence on the other line and Annabeth's heart beat quickened.

After a while, she heard Percy's reply.

_"I love you too." _

**AN: Was that long? I wanted that to be long. Well my friends, not a lot of chapters left. Again, you guys are AWESOME! Did you like it or did you think I should have put more warnings? I didn't do a lot of descriptions. So no, not really M just yet. Review and follow and all that stuff! **

**Love, Luna, the author who loves you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:See? You guys happy? Yay I updated! So hyper right now. Thank you to everyone who read and followed and favorited! I'm so touched! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Elmodahorse and -anonymous-cognito-enigma! Hi! I won't make this story M by the way! **

**Anyways, there is no warning or whatsoever in this chapter but you might keep a sharp object near if this chapter pisses you off! **

**Now, enjoy the chapter!**

**_7. Distance_**

Annabeth fidgeted with the edge of her shirt nervously. Percy was coming to her place today. He wanted to talk to her.

A lot of people wanted to talk to her about something lately. Luke, Thalia, then Percy.

She heard the rustling of papers behind her and saw Percy standing behind her, looking at the window. She did a double take.

How did Percy get in?

"I came in through the window." Percy wrote.

I stared at him, realizing I thought aloud. I regained my composure and cleared my throat after a while.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked meeting his unwavering gaze.

He shifted so he was staring out the window again.

"Annabeth." he wrote, "In the story, I told you about my stepfather, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. You did."

He nodded too, "Yeah. I did." he wrote but it barely made a mark, like he didn't mean for me to see that. Like a whisper.

He turned and faced me again, "My stepfather's out of jail. He's making me move away. I'm trying to resist. But if I don't go with him, I'll just go to an orphanage." his movements faltered a little, "He's doing it again. He... did THAT to me last night. I-I forgot how disgusting it felt. But if I don't go with him. I'm going to an orphanage. It's across the country. I don't what to do..." he reached out for my hand, "I'm sorry." he wrote, gazing into my eyes.

"Will I ever see you again, either way?" I asked, my eyes brimming with tears at the thought of losing him.

He reached out and cupped my face and whispered it, his lips inches from mine.

"Probably not."

A lone tear made a track down my face, I didn't bother it. I was too occupied at the moment.

"Go to the orphanage. It will be better for you. Maybe I might see you again, after all. Where is it?"

"San Francisco..."

"Then I'll look for you."

"You deserve someone better than me."

"You're perfect."

"No one's perfect. Please. I can't just make you wait forever. You'll be happier if you move on."

I stared at his grief-stricken face and gulped down all the guilt I was feeling. I was making him feel bad for leaving.

I leaned forward and placed a chaste, small peck on his cheek.

"I'll try... But I'm not sure if I can. Who will you have? Everyone needs someone they can trust in."

"Nico will go with me, probably. One less friend to make,right?"

I sighed.

"Just promise me one thing." I said.

He shrugged, "Okay then, what?"

"Don't forget me."

"Never."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you think you can keep it together for me?" he asked, his eyes glowing with concern.

I smiled at his obvious protectiveness and worry for me. But I was starting to doubt myself... But I had to keep it together for him.

I nodded, biting my lip.

"I'll try... How about in school?"

"We can talk to each other, but we'll keep our distance too, okay?"

I leaned back onto my pillow, my mind filled with questions that I didn't notice that Percy lied down beside me.

I didn't know it, but my lips were forming lyrics from a song that came to my mind.

Percy saw me mouthing the words to the song and he made a gesture with his hand.

"Go on."

I nodded and took a deep breath. I started to sing.

"I've got to keep my distance,

Say 'I love you',

When you're not listening,

Oh, oh oh... "

I grinned sheepishly at him.

"I don't really know the rest..." I muttered, lowering my eyes.

I felt his hand lift my chin up, gently. He was holding up what I recognize as a ripped page if a sketchbook.

I looked closer at the portrait and smiled sadly to myself.

It showed little scenes of Percy and I. All the little moments we've spent together. In the middle, there was a picture of the two of us, lying on a bed with his arm around my shoulders.

I blushed as I suddenly realized that he drew what was happening now. I felt his arm around me and I felt my heart warm.

I smiled at him and leaned back into his chest. I realized that when the school year ended, I might never see him again.

I closed my eyes and breathed deeply.

I would just have to enjoy this while it lasts.

-/-

AN: Boom. Not sure how long this is but I decided to add a one shot I made. Tell me if you like it!

My One shot:

Fix you

Percy came into Annabeth's apartment quietly. He approached the kitchen, grasping his tool box.

"Annabeth?" he scream-whispered looking around the messy apartment. He frowned.

Annabeth was known for her orderliness and for her levelheaded nature, why was her apartment in a mess?

He heard a noise behind him and he jumped startled and turned towards the source of the noise.

Annabeth was standing there looking pissed-off, sleep-deprived and overall, a real mess.

Her hair was as though she had just woken up and she wore a ratty, old bathrobe. A scowl was on her delicate but strong face, but the worst were her eyes.

Her eyes were a dull gray that he'd never seen before. Their expression was cold and harsh.

I held up my toolbox, "I'm here to fix you're kitchen sink."

She nodded wordlessly and just as I was about to leave, she spoke three words.

"He left me." she muttered.

I turned to see her staring heartbroken at the kitchen countertop. I dropped my toolbox and hugged her which surprised her.

We stayed that way for a while. My arms around her. Her head in the crook of my neck. The smell of lemons floated around us, probably her shampoo.

Her thin and scrawny figure clung tightly to me. She shook slightly and her eyes were haunted and wide.

She pulled away finally and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You should get back to work." she said motioning to the kitchen. I nodded and gave her a smile before returning for my work.

-/-

I smiled at her. "I'm done. Can I leave now?"

She stared at me. "My bathroom... sink. It needs fixing."

I blinked. "Okay, sure. I can fix that."

I made my way to the bathroom with her talking to me the whole way.

-/-

I spent the next two months fixing her flat. She always had something else to fix. She talked to me while I worked.

Every time she said that something else was broken, I would say: "Okay, sure. I can fix that"

The same words over and over again.

-/-

She stared at the floor. She wasn't wearing the bathrobe anymore. She was wearing casual clothes. But her expression was like the first time I came here.

Lost. Confused. Hurt.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

She bit her lip, her eyes scrunched up together before replying.

"My heart is broken."

I grinned at her.

"Okay, sure. I can fix that."

-/-

**AN: Did you like that? Ok, well remember to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Do I update sort of fast nowadays? Kind of, right? Yeah. No? **

**Well, question first guys. **

**Do you know how awesome you all are? **

**Last chapter, I got quite a number of reviews and some in the previous chapters too! I love you guys you make my day! **

**So, I'll just reply to the reviews:**

**Encantadora Rosa**

**-Glad you feel that way, bro. I like this chapter but I feel that sometimes it's spacing is soooo wrong. Ughhhhh. But THANK YOU! For reading this story of mine! I'm glad you like this story and I like your review! Caps Lock means something! I know right! I added Nico because he's just too cool to be left out. :D**

**Elmodahorse**

**-Yeah. Percy's a sad soul. But Annabeth's his good break. I'm glad you like it!**

**Dragonclan**

**-Thank you, I appreciate the fact that you liked it and read it! Even that small review made me very happy! Thank you!**

**blueice2449 (guest)**

**-I have to say, all your reviews are quite entertaining. And yes, I do know that hearts do not have any metal properties of the sort. Your reviews make you out as quite the realist. Well, I guess. Anyway, in glad you reviewed! And read the story! I hope you liked it!**

**courtara**

**-Hey! I'm glad you liked it and thought it was perf! Lab you, in a platonic way! Enjoy! **

I prayed that night. I prayed that you'll be safe. I prayed that nothing bad would happen to you and I pray with all my heart that you would still love me after leaving.

My heart's thumping loudly in my chest and all I hear is my heartbeat and the ticktock of the clock. We have school tomorrow and I can't stop wondering how the day would go.

Would we have the usual meeting by the back wall? Would we act like nothing was happening?

I don't really know anymore, Percy. Starting from the day I first met you, my life has been increasingly messed-up.

But, I sort of like it that way.

Because I remember one thing you said to me one day: That trouble follows you around no matter what. And where there's trouble, there's a Percy.

Because trouble means that you're here. A weird sign of reassurance. But it fit.

I sigh and lay my head down on a pillow. I stare out my window and feel a rush of warmth course through me. I yawn and my body relaxes.

"G'night, Percy." I whisper and close my eyes, letting me fall into subconsciousness.

**_-/Logan Lerman is damn hot and your argument is invalid/-_**

I chased Percy down the hallways, my heart thumping loudly in my chest.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _

That's what he told me. That he was sorry that he had to leave. I-I got mad... What would you do when someone said sorry to you for leaving them? Forgive them?

The situation I'm in is like when a best friend is going to move far away. They tell you: "Sorry."

What do you do? Get mad. Get frustrated. More at what's happening than the person itself. But you take it out on them. Which leads to more fights. More problems. And most of all, a whole lot of regret.

And that describes my situation perfectly. What I regret most is getting mad at him in front of the whole school.

Now, I feel like I want to apologize. But there's a small problem.

I'm too prideful. Too smug. Boastful. My pride doesn't want me to apologize to him.

And I hate myself for it. I'm chasing Percy, but he doesn't know it. I don't know what I'll do when I catch up to him. I don't know what I'll say.

Because if there's something I learned from Percy, it's that sometimes, you shouldn't have a plan. You have to act in the spur of the moment.

Planning is all about logic. Intellect, using your mind, thinking and all that.

Acting spontaneously is something that just happens. You do something by instinct. And you don't really think about what you're doing. You just know that you're going somewhere and that you're doing everything in your power to reach that place, and you're trying to make the most of it.

**-/-**

I find Percy alone. He's shaking. He's pale and his eyes are wide with terror. I don't know what to do when I find him. We're in the bleachers. And I'm just here holding him. Telling him I'm sorry. Because right now, I couldn't care any less about pride.

I'm just here and my Percy needs me.

And that's when I realize what I want.

I want him to be happy.

It's okay, I guess if he doesn't ask me out. (kind of..)

Because if I love him, I'd simply want him to be happy.

There's no reason for me loving him. I just do. And that's what love is about. Loving someone, caring for someone, even when there's nothing to gain from that except the feeling of content that you were able to help them.

I love him. My Percy.

**-Chiz. The feels-**

He's crying in my lap. Shaking slightly with all his sobs. I'm holding him and I'm simply there for him.

**-/-**

I felt a hand brush my cheek and I opened my right eye lazily.

"Percy?" I whisper when I realize that a pair of sea green eyes are staring at me.

He waved at me, slightly embarrassed and lifted his head from my lap. He made a peace sign in my direction. I grinned at him and returned the universal sign for 'peace'.

He shifted slightly, biting his pink, soft lip with his pearly white teeth.

He smiled at me again, nervously and stood up, motioning for me to do the same.

He grinned at me, now and held out his hand for me to take and led me down the bleachers, leading me out of the empty school.

He turned to me, still walking and gave me a look that said:

"You won't believe this."

He opened his mouth and started to sing.

My eyes widened in shock and I nearly tripped on the pathway in the park as he sang.

Percy was singing? I've never heard him talk. Or sing, for that matter. But here he was, leading me down a path of many in a luscious, green and beautiful park.

His voice was beautiful and different from most people's voices. It was smooth and the wind carried the lyrics throughout the area. You could feel all the emotions in his voice and he sang with every ounce of emotion in his body.

_"It's getting late and I cannot seem to find my way home tonight._

_Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole._

_Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone._

_What would my head be like, if not for my shoulders or without your smile_

_May it follow you forever_

_May it never leave when you sleep in the stone_

_May we stay lost on our home!_

_Cmon, cmon with everything falling down around me, I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_If I should die tonight, may I first just say I'm sorry _

_For I, never felt like anybody_

_I am a man I many hats although I've never mastered anything,_

_When I am ten feet tall, I've never felt this small since the fall nobody seems to know my name,_

_So don't leave me to sleep all alone_

_May we stay lost on our way home?_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_Try not to mistake what you have with what you hate_

_It could leave, it could leave, come the morning_

_Celebrate the night_

_It's the fall before the climb_

_Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning_

_If I fall forward, you fall flat_

_And if the sun should lift me up_

_Would you come back? C'mon!_

_[music interlude]_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me_

_I'd like to believe in all the possibilities_

_YEAH YEAH YEAH!_

_It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight."_

He finished softly, his lips parted in a soft smile and a wistful expression on his features and I realized that I was hopelessly, irrevocably in love with Percy Jackson.

I felt a hand clasp itself to mine and I turned around with a gasp as Percy's lips attached itself to mine.

I widened my eyes in surprise before closing them and reveling in the feeling.

He pulled away, eyes sparkling in happiness. He bowed in an old-fashioned manner.

"May I have the honor of dancing with the finest maiden at the ball?" he asked, his voice taking on a British accent.

I held out my hand for him to take, which he did and I moved closer to him so that we were inches apart.

He grinned and started to hum a tune that greatly resembled High School Musical's "Can I Have This Dance?"

As he spun me around, I felt like I was losing myself in the moment and as he sang the last chorus, he spun me around one last time before dipping me, so I was staring solely at his green, dazzling eyes.

He grinned at me breathless and kissed me again, I stayed in the dip position and I have to say, it was the best kiss of my life.

He pulled back and knelt on one knee.

"Annabeth, would you please give me the honor of going to Prom with me?"

I blinked surprised for a moment before bringing myself down and throwing my arms around Percy.

"Of course I will, Percy." I muttered, leaning into his embrace.

As the moon shone above us, and the leaves rustled in the wind, with the pavilion lined with dimly lit purple and gold lanterns, I felt at ease.

I realized that Percy had that sort of effect on me. The one that made me go all jelly-legs for. The one that made me as fussy as a mother with an only child. The one that made me feel something that I've never felt before.

I closed my eyes and let a smile play along my lips and I made a wish: May I forever remember this moment.

**AN: Okay. I am terribly sorry. It took me quite a while to write this. I hope you guys didn't decide to forget about me! I'm still here. Alive and well. Yup, Yup. Anyway, I don't own C'mon by Panic! at the disco and Can I Have This Dance from HSM. Even though I love both songs dearly.**

**Review! I love you guys! **

**Love, Luna.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Ok. So, I finally decided to make Luke a jerk. And hey! So, thank you to you all very brilliant children of fanfiction for supporting this story! Now, well on to the story!**

**I'm sorry for being a meanie and not updating! **

**Sorie! _***

_**9. Why?**_

Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy.

"You can talk, y-you can speak! Your voice is the most beautiful thing I've ever heard... Say anything!"

"I love you." Percy whispered into her hair and she felt like melting.

"I love you more, Percy." I grinned.

He pulled away from me, causing me to shiver at the sudden loss of warmth.

I pouted,_ "Perrrrcyyyy! I'm cold!"._

He laughed and I smiled softly to myself. His laugh was like an angel's laugh. It rang through the pavilion like a thousand bells twinkling happily in the breeze.

I snuggled into his chest. "I love your laugh. It's so beautiful."

He blushed a little and wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You're beautiful... and um Annabeth? What about Luke?" he asked his eyebrows scrunched up together while thinking and this time, I laughed.

"Relax, seaweed brain. It'll be fine. You don't need to worry."

-Monday! After this beautiful scene in the park pavilion!-

Luke growled at me. "What's wrong with you? I give you everything, and in return, you cheat on me? With the biggest loser of the school? Tell me. What did I do wrong? Why, huh? Why did you leave me for him? What does he have that I don't have. You know, besides the fact that I can speak, or maybe you're just dating him out of pity? Why?!"

I stared at him, eyes wide in disbelief. This was "her" Luke? The guy who was supposedly the perfect boyfriend.

I stepped forward shakily muttering to myself, "Here goes nothing." before shouting back at him.

"It's not my fault that I love him more than you! And it's a good thing too. I wouldn't want to date a jealous jackass like you." I sneered.

(Oh my that rhymed.)

I glared at the students in the cafeteria, who were watching us.

"Show's damn over people. What are you staring at?"

I huffed in annoyance and made my way to the back of the school, where I usually ate with Percy.

Now, Percy just mouths the words to me. He's not exactly ready, yet to start speaking to the entire student body as though nothing ever happened.

He gave me a worried look when I sat down beside him.

"Luke?" he mouthed and I nodded annoyed already just by hearing his name.

"He's being a total jackass." I growled, glaring at the cement floor.

"You got that right." Percy muttered and I grinned despite my sour mood.

"And that's why I love you, Percy." I said, my lips set in a smile. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Can you sing for me?" I asked and he raised his eyebrows at me.

I nodded. "Pretty, please!"

He chucked softly and cleared his throat, ready to serenade me.

"This is an oldish song by the way." he murmured into my ear before starting to sing.

_"I've got my memories_

_Always_

_Inside of me_

_But I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_I believe you now_

_I've come too far_

_No I can't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_Created for a place_

_I've never known_

_Chorus:_

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally_

_Where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching_

_For a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

_Yeah, this is home_

_Belief over misery_

_I've seen the enemy_

_And I won't go back_

_Back to how it was_

_And I got my heart_

_Set on_

_What happens next_

_I got my eyes wide_

_It's not over yet_

_We are miracles_

_And we're not alone_

_(Chorus)_

_And now after all_

_My searching_

_After all my questions_

_I'm gonna call it home_

_I got a brand new mindset_

_I can finally see_

_The sunset_

_I'm gonna call it home_

_(Chorus)_

_Now I know_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've come too far_

_And I won't go back_

_Yeah, this is home..."_

He sang the song softly into my ear, his eyes closed tightly, but his voice showing a ton of emotion.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"You're my boyfriend now, right?" I asked, a smile falling onto my face.

He nodded and laughed, his eyes just simply happy.

"You can count on me, Annie. I'll be there. All you have to do is look."

**AN: Ain't I horrible? Well, this'll probably be the last update before I go to Japan. So if any of you lot is going there, HI! I'll try to update soon, kids!**


	10. THE END FIN

**10. Last Dance**

**AN: Ok, I now give all of you permission to bitch me in your reviews. I deserve it. **

**Seriously. I could ask you guys to line up to slap me. But I won't do that, because I value my face and I need to go somewhere tomorrow, so again. No. **

**I'm SORRY! No kill! Please! Mercy! I must finish the story! And do all my other ideas, one of the reasons I haven't been able to update is because I'm as busy as my dad. Who works 24/7. Serious. **

**Also, I've done a few oneshots that I did to cool off. Because I absolutely needed to write before the idea went kaploop. Hehe. Kaploop. Or kaplop. Whatevs. **

**So on to the story! **

**Percy and Annabeth are like, together already in case some of you forgot. But Luke is still being a total ass and well, Percy's moving away. Ohhhhh. Drama. I'm such a weirdo.**

_**10. Last Dance **_

_**{I have decided that this is the last chapter. This story has finally come to a close and I would really appreciate it if you guys could review this chapter. This is definitely my favorite chapter in this story. And it's really sad. So, bring your tissues out and prepare to sob your hearts out.}**_

_**3rd POV.**_

_**[STOP! I suggest you guys read from the first chapter until this chapter. It would be better so you wouldn't have forgotten anything. Better experience and yeah.]**_

_**-I'M THE DOCTOR!-**_

Percy didn't show up. Well, Annabeth didn't either. And by that, I mean that they didn't go to Prom.

No, they didn't go to Prom, with it's big red paper cups filled with punch, a load of booze dumped by some class clown into the plastic bowl.

With the pastel-colored streamers strewn across the gymnasium and the high-schoolers dancing to the cheesiest songs, the girls in dresses too tight and the guys clothed in coke-stained tuxes.

No, they were having a party of their own. A going-away party, if you must. The fifth one this week, if you could imagine. Thrown by Annabeth for Percy and Nico, of course. But, this one was special.

The last going-away party. Nico wasn't here. No, this was just between the two of them.

And while the Prom-goers danced away drunkenly with alcohol in their system, their words slurred together and dancing inappropriately with each other, formalities long forgotten and probably not going to remember it at all the next morning, Percy and Annabeth were having their last dance.

Green eyes gazing into grey. Their bodies intertwined and the air thick with love. This was the moment they would remember forever. It had become a custom for them, really. The dancing and the singing. A way to let go and forget all their worries. To immerse themselves in a sea of bliss and longing, where they alone could go.

And now the dance was ending. This chapter coming to a close. It will continue someday, far into the future. Where it will lead? They do not know. Nobody knows. The possibilities are limitless and every decision, a step closer to each other. They will make sure of that. And sure, the song might be ending tonight. The song of young love, but stronger than any love known to this world.

The song might be ending, they say. But, the story never ends.

And now he's wiping away her tears. Saying he's sorry, for nothing, really. He just feels the need to say something and that's the first thing that comes to mind.

Her sorrow is heavy and the air is so dense she could choke. But, they do not stop dancing. There is no music around them, only the steady, rhytmic beating of their hearts, becoming one and the same.

They twirl and turn and their eyes never leave the other's.

He has to leave now, and he kisses her one last time, pouring his heart out into that one little action. It may be little. But, it means the world to him. And the same with her.

He's holding onto her, tears running down his face. He does not want to let go. There is a possibility that he will never see her again. Never see her golden curls, or her gorgeous, yet delicate eyes. Never be able to hold her close to him, or be able to protect her from all that wishes to harm her.

But, she will always be in his heart. Living there, his love. His love, ever-growing, never-ending.

And now they have parted ways, for they know it was for the best.

What were his last words to her, on this mournful day?

"Have you see the stars at night? And ever wish you could see what they really look like? Have you ever stated into darkness and wondered what lurked in its depths? Have you ever blinked at the sky and wondered what was beyond it? Well, I want you to look into the sea and one day, think me. Think of me and swear that you'll keep dancing. Keep dancing, my love. Because I'll be out there, dancing towards you. One day, when you're gray and frail and you can't dance anymore, sing for me, my love . And I'll be out there, singing for you."

Yes, those were his last words, to Annabeth. And maybe some of you are asking.

Will they ever see each other again?

Well, this story is a fairy tale, so yes. Yes, they do see each other again.

But, Annabeth married someone else, and Percy kept his promise. She was the first and the last he had ever loved.

It's been 35 years from that day in the airport and every night since then, he sees her in his dreams and it keeps him going.

She keeps him going.

Because even though, he couldn't have her then, he didn't feel remorse. Maybe a little sad. At times, when the days grow shorter, the nights get longer and it seems like the sun will never rise again.

But, it always did. And it always will. She still keeps him going, and they're both frail and gray when they see each other again.

It's at their old school, where they first met. Simply roaming about and rememebering. They bump into each other. And they kiss, when they see each other. To the students who watch around them, it's an odd sight. Two elderly seniors kissing as though they were teenagers in the middle of a crowded hallway.

They marry a day after, for Annabeth's husband died from pneumonia, 12 years ago and she couldn't bear children. They invite Nico, for old times sake, and Thalia too.

Because on their wedding day, they aren't the old, weak and elderly couple everyone else is seeing. They are teenagers who fell in love the first day they met, and held onto that love for the rest of their life.

And they spent the rest of their lives together. So, Percy didn't wait for nothing and Annabeth always knew that this would have happen.

And it's been years since they passed and they're graves are beside each other. They died together, from a plague if you could imagine. Kissing each other sweetly till their last breath. Their graves are surrounded by others, in a small little graveyard that no one really visits.

But, if you squint your eyes and look hard enough. And strain your ears as much as you can, you can still hear them dancing and singing with each other.

At night, it is cold and dark in the graveyard. But, if you know how to, you can feel the love out there. Everywhere. Because life isn't just about the pain, the loss and the hurt. It's about the good things. The little things and the big things.

And so, as the sun sets, the two are still twirling each other around. The rays of light casting a beautiful glow on their figures.

And it will always be this way.

The guy gets the girl after millions of hurdles and hardships, and it will always be the happy ending that prevails.

I'm watching them now.

They still look like teenagers on the day of their "Prom". Dancing and singing to their heart's content.

Yes, the song had ended. They are dead and they are only stories now. A good story at that. The one that ended with something that never failed to warm your heart.

Yes we are all stories in the end. This story, though, a little different. I'm sharing it with you. To carry in your hearts and remember always.

I hope this story will teach you things. A lot of things. Like who to dance with, what things are really important and who to fall in love with.

Here is my favorite lesson: Dance, dance and dance again. For they're always be someone watching and dancing towards you.

But, truly, endings are actually beginnings. We have, but yet to see it.

**AN: Okay, that was a freaking emotional wreck. I'm so sad now. This took an hour. Woah. Emotional breakdown right here. Okay, "DIFFERENT" is now officially done. **

**Crap. I'm sad. I really liked this story. **

**So, guys read my other stories and check my profile for stores because I have a lot of different story ideas. I just need to put it on paper. **

**I hoped you liked my story and thank you, everyone! **

**-Andromeda Luna, the girl who will never stop dancing. **


	11. A Different Oneshot

**AN: Ok, hey everyone. Uhm. No this isn't a chapter but, it's a kind of an... Advertisement? **

**Yeah. And I'm asking for your opinion. **

**I'm going to be making a oneshot in the world of DIFFERENT. And yes, that had to be in caps lock. **

**So, I'm making a oneshot and it's during the honeymoon of Percabeth. And, of course they're old and around 55 or something. And it's pretty ...melancholy. **

**And I need your opinions on what song I should use. **

**-Dream by Priscilla Ahn.**

**-The Chain by Ingrid Michaelson.**

**-Far Far by Yael Naim.**

**-Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes.**

**-Prisoner of Hope by Allie Moss. **

**-Skinny Love by Bon Iver.**

**Listen to all of them, then vote and if you have a suggestion you can give it to me.**

**Review or vote on my poll! So, yah and thank you guys to everyone who reviewed and again, I hoped you liked it! I'll post the oneshot in a few days or so, so vote now!**

**3333333 Andromeda Luna, the girl who waited.**


	12. Reply to flame and oneshot announcements

AN: Yeah, well another AN.

I have a few announcements. And me showing my utterly, bitchy side.

1. jaydajackson23

this story makes no since. to tell you the truth it's terrible!

-Ok, girl.

Um, OUCH. Excuse me, very much.

First, spelling, please. Next, I would be fine with this review if you would have at least said it nicely, or if you wouldn't have reviewed at all! I'm sorry, but reviews are to help the writer or encourage her. Not to simply insult her story. And, yes. Flames with criticism are accepted. But, please kindly remove your review because my story, no matter how bad you think it is, will not tolerate flames like this. And if you thought it was terrible, why did you read it in the first place? And don't you dare flag me, because I have a policy in my stories called: "You bitch, I bitch back." No, I'm not insulting you. I just don't like the way you're holding yourself on this site. This site is for young writers to help improve their writing talents. Not. To. Insult. Their. Work.

...Ugh.-

2. Hello,my lovely dearies!

My three-shot will feature three songs and of course will be out in a few days, at most.

-Skinny Love by Bon Iver.

-All About Us by He Is We ft. Owl City

-Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

It will be three chapters with each chapter with one of these songs.

Summary: (So far, might change.)

Percy and Annabeth found each other, and now it's their honeymoon. They go to Venice, where they touch the lives of three different people who love there. Who says old people can't do anything. Companion to my other story: "Different."

It will of course, be when they're older, but if you want me to continue it as a bunch of oneshots about Percabeth when they're really old, not teenagers, review or PM me.

It's not going to be that sad. Like yeah, and again, REVIEW!


End file.
